User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Resolve
At the final battle... (Rita, who now has blue hair and eyes and is wearing a super suit, is seen overloading with power while she prepares to walk to Otto Kessel and the neohumans, frightened of her new powers) Otto: (burning) Im- Impossible! How can she be so powerful?! Rita: (overloading and smiling) Martine, Rook, Parker, and everybody else... I’m glad that I had to work with you for so long. Arrivederchi... Otto: (throwing his fist at Rita, pissed) YOU FOOLISH WEAKLING!!! WE ARE INVINCI... (Rita explodes, disintegrating all of the neohumans, who scream in anger and horror as they die) (As the dust settles, the hill is now nothing but smoke and ash everywhere, with everyone dead. However, Rita is seen lying down uninjured, but weakened and spirit about to ascend. Looking at the stars form into constellations, Rita smiles as her hair and eyes start to fade back to brown) Rita: Well, guess that luck has already sided with Rita Estevez. But not for long... You know, I had all of these exciting adventures in my life, and I’d wouldn’t it done them without the help of my friends. Now that I’m here, I hope that get to see my friends on the other side... Mia, Zoe, and Jake.... and the other people I had on my journey. Here I come... (Rita slowly gets up and walks to a nearby burnt tree. She then sits down and dies as her hair and eyes turn back to brown) May 20th, 2019 (Rook, who is seen talking with Jack Archer outside the reception, disappears along with him in a blue flash. Two agents are seen recording it on a special camera inside a bush) Kevin Ripley (S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O Agent); Age: 31, Height: 5’9, Weight: 172lb, Blood: B+; Physical Ability: 4, Looks: 3, Skill: 3, Intelligence: 4, Cooperation: 5 Agent Z (GIA Secret Agent); Age: 48, Height: 6’1, Weight: 200lb, Blood: O+; Physical Ability: 5, Looks: 4, Skill: 5, Intelligence: 5, Cooperation: 2 Kevin: Did you have the recording? Agent Z: Yes. It seems that Secret Agent Rook is traveling to 2029 with his friend from the future, former Bureau agent, Jack Archer. We’ve meet when he worked at Pacific Bay. It usually takes a few seconds or minutes for people to reappear during these events. (The agents wait for a few minutes) More than 30 minutes later... Kevin: Yeah? Tell me about it. Agent Z: Okay, so it didn’t come as planned. We might need one of our agents to disguise as Secret Agent Rook in order to... Kevin: Screw this! (comes out of the bush) I’m not going over this bullcrap already! Agent Z: Ripley, this isn’t the time for you to- (Kevin suddenly breaks through time and space with his fist and pulls out spatial fragments of Rook, creating a new Rook) Agent Z: Ripley! What the hell are you doing? Kevin: Don’t worry. The fragments of him are just him dying in other universes. With him in the current universe, he now has the memories of the original Rook. Agent Z: Don’t you realize what you’re doing? You’re breaking time and space, which means we have to erase everyone’s memories if they find out! Rook: Huh. I thought I saw Jack appearing in front of me. Is there something that I’ve missed? (Jones comes outside and sees Rook standing there) Jones: Rook? What’s taking you so long? Rook: It’s... I saw a friend two years ago. He just wanted to say hi. Jones: Okay. By the way, we’re having a dance in the reception. Wanna join in? Rook: Sure. (As Jones and Rook go inside, Agent Z and Kevin quickly leave) Meanwhile, in Rita’s house... (Rupert is seen in a large underground lab and armory where Rita used to own. TGI is seen with Rupert) Rupert: TGI, how’s the cloning machine? TGI: Not well. It took me five months to start cloning Rita with her sample she gave me from bottom to top. But thanks to her assistants, we are able to complete the process right... now. (The cloning machine emits steam and opens, revealing a cloned Rita who is wearing underwear and unconscious. The robots pick her up and clothe her before one splashes water on her, waking her up. The robots then let her go) Rita: So, the cloning’s complete, right? Rupert: (drinking tea) It was. But I do not know if you can clone yourself again if you... TGI: No need. We will start upgrading the machine to have quicken the cloning and teleport her way back to where she died. This won’t take long. Rupert: How’s my home doing, Rita? Rita: Mortimer has it now. Considering that he went across the pond, he has nowhere to stay other than your former home. Rupert: I see. I better go check on him again. We haven’t been seeing each other since these past 3 months. A day later... (Cathy and Amir are seen in Denise Daniels’ secret laboratory looking at the boxes of superhuman serum, gadgets, and samples that Daniels handled prior to her death. Many S.A.R.A. members are seen moving out the stuff inside the lab) Amir: So what are you going to do with this lab? S.A.R.A. Mover 1: Not sure. But it would be fine for it be a S.A.R.A. laboratory where we don’t have any of that neohuman business going around here. S.A.R.A. Mover 2: You know, they might be useful for helping others too. S.A.R.A. Mover 1: Greg, I’m not sure if the superhuman serum is useful for being beneficial for our plans. Cathy: (saddened) Yeah, like what happened to Rita and the rest of Ad Astra... Amir: How’s that second child going? Cathy: A bit fine. Only seven more months to go until she goes out. I didn’t thought of any names, but I think she’s going to be a girl. I wonder what are these samples for. Amir: I do too. Though these cells seem very strange and mutated. Could it be neohuman cells? Cathy: Possibly. We know that these neohumans have grown for almost a year ago, so that must be it. S.A.R.A. Employee: Well, we had this video log of Daniels. Talked about the neohumans and showed a timelapse of these freaks growing. Ugh, creepy. (Cathy scans the laboratory to find Daniels’ laptop. She goes to where it was hidden and picks it up. She then hacks it, revealing a lot of files. She clicks on one of them and finds a video of Denise Daniels with a neohuman. Interested, Cathy presses play) Denise: (confident) My perfect creations are one of my successful experiments yet! With their ability to grow thanks to their reproducing stem cells and enhanced resilience from the superhuman serum, I reckon that two of my greatest plans will never fail! I even had a time-lapse to show how quick my beautiful creations had grown! (A time-lapse is shown, with 10 neohumans growing at a very fast rate, much to Cathy’s shock) Cathy: Oh my God. These neohumans grew very fast. It took about months for them to grow into a child of 10 years, which is about 36 times more faster than the average human’s growth. This might mean that my baby will grow about 5 more days if I manage to use these samples for it. (Cathy goes to the other part of the laboratory, where Alex is looking at several corpses of mutated neohumans, with labels with a red word, “FAILURE”, pinned to their chest) Cathy: Hun, how’s it going? Alex: Cathy, I have a question. Cathy: Yeah? Alex: If these neohumans manage to grow for less than a year, does that mean we may use their blood to grow our second child? Cathy: (eyes changing color) I haven’t thought about it much, Alex. I always thought of having my child grow naturally unlike these creations who roamed around the city destroying everything. But if that serum means saving my life and/or helping my baby grow, I might do it in some time. Alex: I’m not sure, Cathy. I had to spend 3 months getting baby items for Sammy. If that’s your decision, I won’t judge you. (Cathy turns and exits the room while creating a white mask over her face) Back at the precinct... (Jones is seen on his desk looking at his reflection on his computer. Jones tries to open his eyepatch, only to immediately close it after hearing loud punk rock noises. He then closes his ears in panic along with many of the officers) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cAk4OAAzZBs DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP! DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP! DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP! DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP! Jones: (covering his ears) ARRGGGHHHH!!!! What is that noise?! Officer Jeffords: (covering his ears) I don’t know! I hate punk rock!!! Jones: (opening his ear) Wha- (closes his ear) AAAHHHH, DAMMIT!!! Hey Striker, do we have a radio downstairs? Officer Striker: (covering his ears) Do you mean the ones used to communicate with each other? Jones: (covering his ears) No, I mean the radio playing the music!!! Officer Striker: (covering his ears) What are you saying, Jones? Speak... Chief Parker: Jones, Striker, Jeffords, and Phil, what is going on here? And why is there music coming from Martine’s lab? Jones: Martine’s lab? How do you know? Chief Parker: I always know. I just had to memorize the floors, the rooms, and the systems for the department. Come on guys, let’s go!!! (Diane and Jones go down the stairs and to Martine’s lab. Upon entering, they see Ramirez playing with a radio) Chief Parker: Ramirez? What in god’s name are you doing here with that radio in Martine’s lab? Ramirez: To pay tribute for Rita, of course! She always liked rock! Guess that I played the music too loud. Sorry guys. Jones: It’s okay, Ramirez. Just don’t do it next time... Ramirez: Alright. But maybe I can play some pirate music for your one eye. Chief Parker: Very funny Ramirez, but you can play it outside with Jones instead. Jones: With the eye jokes aside, where is Rook? Diane: He’s possibly going on patrolling on the streets to find any offenders. So far, we haven’t got a single one ever since we fought the neohumans aside from a few raiders. Jones: Well, I better go check outside to see if we don’t have any more of them on the loose. (Jones leaves Martine’s lab and goes to the entrance. Secret Agent Rook and Gabriel arrive with a blue present) Rook: Hey Jones, do you ever wanted to have your vision cleared? Jones: Cleared? My eye is clear already. Only a few losses and my eye, but it’s still worth it. Gabriel: Well, this might not bring your friends back, but this will your eye’s brother back. Jones: My other eye? (Jones grabs the present and opens it, revealing a cybernetic eye) Jones: Oh guys, you shouldn’t have! I guess my pirate days are over. Sorry eye patch. (Jones takes off his eyepatch, revealing his blind eye) Jones: And now for my 5-second transplant! Gabriel: Jones, not now! We can just...! Jones: King Platinum! (King Platinum appears and pulls out Jones’ damaged eye before placing the cybernetic eye into his eye socket. The eye then changes into Jones’ eye color: blue) Jones: Well, that’s bet- AAAHHHHH!!!!! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!! Rook: Told ya. (Jones rolls down on the floor screaming while officers watch) Gabriel: (rolls his eyes) You know, despite King Platinum’s excellent precision to implant Jones’ new eye, this can be a long and painful process for it to adapt inside the body. (Martine is seen at the former dome site holding Hector on her hands and sadly looking at Rita’s memorial. Seeing many of her past adventures with the team, Martine drinks Gold Stag whiskey and tries to leave, but she was suddenly stopped by a mysterious woman with blue hair behind her upon seeing her reflection) ROZETTA: (walking) Martine, you seem to be pale... feeling dread and guilt for your friend’s death must be a tragedy. You don’t need to worry, just join me if you and forget all of these people. You might even see your friend again. Martine: (shuddering) Ro- Ro- Rozetta? I th- th- thought you were... ROZETTA: (feeling Martine’s face) Dead? You seem to be confused about my older weaker self. Soon, all of your fears will be gone and all of this loss inside of you. Don’t worry, I will ensure that you will be with me today... (Hector whimpers and runs away while Martine starts to shiver in fear. ROZETTA smiles and makes Martine turn around, summoning her Stand. Eyes of Heaven reveals violet thorns around her hands and has one of them go for Martine’s head. Hector, who is running away, hears Martine’s screams, making him run faster in fear) Later... (Jones, Rook, Gloria, and Gabriel are seen walking with a blindfolded Diane to a amusement park) Diane: Officers, what’s going on with you today? Jones: You’ll see. It’s a surprise. Diane: Then why are you sending me here? My 48th birthday has already passed and I have a lot of paperwork to do! Gabriel: But this is different Diane. It’s an old friend we met before. Gloria: Had 30 years of work and came across the pond! Jones: Purple rocks are nothing compared to a cup of tea! Rook: And he is very excited to see you. Diane: 30 years... across the pond... don’t you mean... (Diane takes off her blindfold, seeing Rupert with Amir) Diane: (shocked) Rupert? Rupert: Diane, it’s nice to see you. Diane: (shedding tears) Rupert, it is you. After nine months, I thought you were dead! (hugs Rupert) How did you came back? Rupert: One word: Berzelium. Amir told me about it. Jones: I had another surprise for you too. (takes off eyepatch) Diane: (stops hugging Rupert) And you had your eye back? Amir: Wow, Jones. This must be a very lucky day for Diane. How did you recover so fast? Jones: I didn’t. You can thank cybernetics. Now we’re at the carnival, we can now enjoy the... (Before he can finish his sentence, Jones senses something out of ordinary. He turns around to see black footsteps approaching him) Gloria: Jones? Jones? Jones, what’s wrong? Jones: (shaking his head) Ahh, nothing suspicious Gloria. I thought I saw someone ominously walking towards me. Rook: Martine? I thought she would do anything like that. Hey Martine, where did you go? Martine: (darkened eyes) Nothing. Just making some amends... (Martine raises her head and stares at the team menacingly, disturbing Gabriel) ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ (Martine and Rupert are seen near a shooting gallery with other kids readying their selected rifles) Rupert: Are you ready, Martine? (Martine doesn’t respond and cocks her rifle) Rupert: (cleaning his glasses) Alright then... (When the game starts, Martine instantly fires at the glowing targets while Rupert tries to catch up with her at high speeds, much to the kids’ amazement and anger) Rupert: What the heck? Martine, slow down! You’re going to break the machine! Kid 1: No fair! She’s cheating! There has to be some sort of goddamn mistake! Kid 2: Booo!!! I hate cheaters! Kid 3: Yeah, why not get this b**ch out of here, British d**k! Rupert: (shooting the targets) Kids, if you don’t like it here, then play another game! Kid 2: No way! This is our game! We spent $1.50 on this and we’re not wasting it on crap! (The second kid tries to push Martine, but she instantly throws two knives near the kid, making him along with his friends cower in fear. Two of the knives go to where Jones, Gloria, and Diane are, with the former throwing a ball at a bunch of bottles, aiming for the blue one. The ball manages to stop at the tip of the blue bottle) Jones: Yes! (The ball falls down into the white bottle instead) Jones: (disappointed) Aw... (gets his money) Hey carnival guy, can I have another... (The knives hit the bottle Jones’ ball went on and slices a purple curtain, revealing a fan. The carnival barker, sweating in fear, quickly gives Jones a prize before running away. However, Diane gets her radio) Diane: (on the radio) Get him, now. (Two police officer appear in front of the barker and tackle him. David and Gloria confront Martine, who is carving something out of wood) David: What is wrong with you, Martine? You could’ve killed that guy with them! Gloria: If there is something about Rita, you need to see a therapist. (Martine doesn’t answer and continues carving) Gloria: What is she doing? Jones: I have a bad feeling about this... Rupert: Now now my friends, let me just... Martine: (stops carving) I wonder why does this symbol look familiar. (Martine reveals a perfect figure of King Platinum and drops it. Suddenly, Martine reveals a sword way different from her Xerdan weaponry and rush at Gloria to strike, only for her attack to be blocked by her shields. Martine then slashes the shields multiple times and many pieces of ground before attacking Rupert. Jones intervenes with King Platinum, who manages to grab the sword, but gets himself cut in the process) Jones: What the? How did my hand get cut? My Stand can’t take damage from a mere sword, but this thing can cut through him? Gloria: Unless that sword is a Stand Martine is using! Diane and Rupert: A Stand? Impossible! Diane: How could a myth come back to life? Rupert: Stands haven’t been around for decades. No one can see them and they’re described by their users along with other supernatural powers. Martine: (brandishing her sword) You’re time is up, Grimsborough! Don’t bother trying to corrupt me with your ideas! I’m now sent by Lord ROZETTA to exterminate both of you. You dare intercepting her and you will have your head stuck in a splint. (draws another sword) And this time, I will choose a random example as a warning you will soon see!!! (Martine jumps at Rupert, who leaps away from the attack and fires two bullets at Martine, only for them to be sliced into bits and sent back to him. Rupert quickly dodges the attack and uses a nearby hammer to hit Martine, but she breaks the hammer with a roundhouse kick and kicks Rupert away before dashing away to catch up with him) Gloria: She’s running away! We need to catch up to her! Jones: You go first Gloria. I’ll give you a head start. Gloria: No thanks, I- (King Platinum holds up Gloria) Gloria: Uh oh. (King Platinum launches Gloria into the air) Gloria: (flying) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Diane: (getting her radio) And I’ll call for backup then. Jones: Fair enough. (Jones boosts to where Rupert and Gloria had flew while catching up to Martine. Martine leaps high into the air and tries to strike Rupert, only to be tapped in the leg by King Platinum, who is using King Finger to attack Martine. Martine take notice and grabs the Stand’s fingers to chop them off, forcing Jones to retract them back. However, Martine is now close to him, prompting the detective to throw his fists at her) Martine: (swinging her swords) Hah! I tricked you into retracting your fingers given that you were defenseless against my counter-attacks! And what I see is that your fists are getting weaker and weaker as you burn stamina from my excellent precise strikes! (Rupert fires a shot at Martine, who quickly slices it in half and confronts Rupert face-to-face. The two walk in circles and glare at each other) Rupert: Jones, this is not your fight. After I save her, I know that there will be some type of gratitude for me to accept. Martine: Gratitude? The only gratitude I was given was seeing your old rotting corpse outside the dome! And now, I will make you nothing but a cremation!!!! (Jones backs away. Martine attacks Rupert by quickly swinging her swords. Rupert fights back by swinging his clackerballs at Martine’s swords, creating sparks. Gloria, Diane, and a bunch of cops arrive and see the coroner and former lab chief fighting each other) Martine: (swinging her swords) AURE AURE AURE!!! AURE AURE AURE!!! AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE!!!! (Martine slices Rupert’s thigh with her sword and plants a smoke bomb in his chest, releasing smoke everywhere. With Rupert and the other unable to see through the smoke, Martine takes this opportunity to spin her sword like a fan to brutally cut Rupert into pieces) Rupert: (trying to move) Oh great. First I get poisoned by a person I know and now I’m stuck here with a woman who is my best friend trying to kill me! What am I going to do? If I try to roll over, she will just continue chasing me until I’m done for! Why does my day has to suddenly turn bad? (As Martine’s sword reaches for Rupert, the sound of slicing is heard, making Martine smirk in pride. After continuously slicing however, she finds out that she just sliced a bunch of melons instead, with Rupert being pulled to safety by Jones) Martine: (annoyed) Génial, now I have my boots and pants stained with watermelon juice for nothing! Unless you want to act like a coward, then my prediction will be that your head will be blown to bits once my sword manages to reach it. (charges at Jones and Rupert) I will be sure that strike won’t ever make you see another day! Gloria: Maybe... (jumps out of the smoke) But you will soon be outnumbered by my unpredictable speed! Speed Gear! (Gloria’s shields transform into an armor around her. As Gloria prepares to strike, Martine parries and tries to thrust Gloria’s armor, only for the sword to move and create sparks on the armor instead of breaking it) Martine: Violet Passion! (glows purple) (Gloria blasts out a burst of energy that sends Martine flying upon trying to block it. Martine recovers and makes quick jumps to Gloria and unleashes a flurry of slashes and thrusts at her while the latter performs a series of punches at her possessed friend) Rook: Jones, Amir and I found someone! You have to see this! Jones: Really? Okay then. (gives bandages to Rupert) Here’s some bandages, Rupert. (Rook and Jones leave) Gloria: HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA...!!! Martine: AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE...!!! Gloria and Martine: HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE HORA AURE...!!!! Gloria: (simultaneously) HORAAA!!!! Martine: (simultaneously) AU REVIOR!!! (Gloria and Martine both slide back. Rupert bandages up his leg and comes back to the fight) Rupert: You said “Violet Passion”, right? Martine: (slowly claps) Oh Rupert, how naive and senile you are! You learn about things albeit you fall far from the subject! And you too Gloria, I guess that you seem to have noticeable wrinkles that I will soon rip off as ROZETTA’s reward. Just admit it, I am way younger and faster than any of you! My Stand can rip open your brain like a book along with many of your vital organs you have in your body! I wonder if I can make a fine red wine with the blood you have inside your circulatory system. Maybe I will call it... Rupert: (rubbing his hands, creating fire) You’re out of your mind, Martine. Perhaps I can clear that trash with a special ingredient: a fist of flames! Gloria: Rupert, be careful not to severely injure Martine! She’s still one of us! I know she’s trapped somewhere by ROZETTA! Martine: (eyes glowing purple) Enough senseless parler! It is 11:55, the time where you will face your end! (Martine dashes around as Rupert and Gloria prepare for battle) NAME: Violet Passion, USER: Martine Meunier; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: B, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C Meanwhile... (Jones, Rook, and Amir are seen at a water park looking for someone) Jones: I wonder why would somebody be in this section of the Grimsborough Amusement Park wearing clothes and making things float. Did they got exposed by Denise’s serum or was it something else? Amir: Not sure, but some people are complaining about how she was freaking everybody out with her “powers”. Jones: She? Making things float? Serum? No, this can’t be Zoe... Rook: Don’t worry Jones. If you don’t feel it, just take a couple of deep breaths and wait here if you want. Jones: Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve already seen enough trouble, so I can’t run away from it after everything that happened to me. If I want to face it, then I will do it with you guys! Rook: Nice self-inspiring words, but we need to focus on finding the... Man in Trunks: Hey! That woman is making the water swirl! (Rook, Amir, and Jones see Zoe floating over a swirling pool of water, who is strangely wearing her normal clothes and somehow sleeping. Jones, shocked of this, walks to the edge of the pool and summons King Platinum to get closer to her. When King Platinum finally reaches her, Zoe opens her eyes and her head starts to glow purple. Agitated of what’s she seeing, Zoe screams out a burst of energy that sends King Platinum back along with Jones meters away from her) Security Guard: Shoot her! Rook: No don’t! (The guards start shooting at Zoe, who notices the bullets and becomes scared. The bullets bounce off of her, revealing a thin invisible shield around her. Zoe then reflects the bullets back, releasing them as speedy projectiles that manage to injure some of the guards while making everybody run away. Zoe then float down to land and runs away, prompting Jones, Amir, and Rook to follow her) Jones: Zoe is alive? How? Amir: I would say the same thing, but what’s important now is that we must bring Zoe to safety or she will cause more trouble for everybody else in the park. Rook: Imagine what would happen if Zoe were to leave Grimsborough causing chaos around the city. Do you ever want your girlfriend to be like that, Jones? Jones: No! Zoe is one of the people who understands my feelings and work! I need to make her proud again, all of this to show her that I’m here for her no matter what! Amir: Zoe is already proud of you. This isn’t your fault that Zoe got kidnapped and experimented on. Maybe if it weren’t for Daniels’ sick and psychotic plans, then none of these events would be happening right now! Jones: Which is why my Stand, King Platinum, will punish the evil responsible for all of atrocious actions! Zoe, I am coming for you! King Platinum! (With King Platinum, Jones runs to a floating Zoe very fast to catch up with her and jumps) Jones: Zoe, I- (Jones is instantly pushed back to the ground. Amir tries to fire a solar beam to Zoe, but the beam doesn’t harm her and comes back at Amir, blasting him off his feet. Jones recovers and tries to throw tranquilizers at Zoe with King Platinum’s arm, but they don’t pierce Zoe’s skin or clothes and fly back. King Platinum blocks the tranquilizers and grabs them. Rook takes a closer at Zoe, who is holding her head in pain) Zoe: Wh- Why- Why- Why can’t you leave me alone? Stop it! Stop it! Why can’t you leave me at peace? Why did you have to do this?!?! (Jones, Rook, and Amir examine Zoe further) Rook: Zoe must be having flashbacks... these defensive powers must’ve been from either her emotions or her untimely death. Amir: I’m sure these powers increased whenever she’s stressed. Even my Solar Gem cannot burn her! Jones: When Ad Astra took the superhuman serum, it was slowly killing them. Could it be killing Zoe too? Amir: Don’t think so. Since she’s already dead, the superhuman serum didn’t have the time to reach her organs, which allowed her to be back from the dead and have superpowers like these. Jones: And It seems that Zoe has a limited range of effectiveness of her full power. When I got closer to Zoe, I was instantly pushed back to the ground as if it were nothing! I was about that close to Zoe, which means that her total range is .5 meters. If I can get her into my range, she will finally stop this madness! Rook and Amir, you distract her while I get her to safety! Don’t use any guns or projectiles that might harm her. They might come to you or the people here. Rook: (grabbing rocks) On it. (Rook goes to Zoe and throws rocks at her) Zoe: Wh- What are you doing? Stop! Stop! Who are you? Amir: That’s strange. The rocks don’t seem to be reflected by Zoe. Could it be...? (Jones appears behind Zoe with King Platinum and prepares to attack) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! (Zoe is damaged by King Platinum’s attacks and immediately falls down, with Amir saving her the moment she is about to land. Jones lands and looks at a shocked Zoe for a moment) Jones: Zoe, can you listen to us? I’m your boyfriend, David Jones. I’m here to help you. Zoe: (scared) L- L- Le- Lea- Lea- Lea- Leave.... Jones: Zoe? What’s going on? Zoe: (eyes glow white) LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (Jones is pushed along with Rook and Amir. Zoe suddenly regenerates and sends King Platinum’s punches back at Jones) Zoe: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! Jones: (blocking the punches) Oh no you don’t! (King Platinum punches Zoe’s attacks while Jones looks at her tired and sad) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! King Platinum and Zoe: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA...!!!! (Multiple objects start to float around as King Platinum and Zoe fight and fly around. People flee from the scene as the objects start to drop down like meteors, with five of them aiming for Amir and Rook) Amir: Intelligence Gear! (Amir instantly slams down the objects, making them immobile. Rook dodges a car door and fires at a portable bathroom with a shotgun, splashing out toilet water. Before the water can hit Rook, Amir makes the water helplessly float in the air, saving Rook from misfortune. Jones tries to get closer to Zoe as King Platinum is protecting him) Jones: Zoe! It’s me, Jones! I know you may not remember, but everything’s going to be fine! Zoe: NO! IT’S NOT FINE! NOT EVEN AFTER LOUIS BETRAYED ME AND MADE ME FEEL LIKE A FOOL!!! I- I- IT’S LOUIS’ FAULT! IT’S VEGA’S FAULT! AND IT’S ROZETTA’S FAULT! MAYBE IF THEY DIDN’T MADE ME LIKE THIS, I- I-''' (sobs) Jones: I know... but it’s the mastermind’s fault. I don’t blame you for killing Vega. We took care of it and restored peace to the city. Zoe: '''Y- YO- YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!!! I’VE SPENT FIFTEEN YEARS TRYING TO HELP PEOPLE, AND THIS IS WHAT THE WORLD THANKS ME?!?! Jones: God... Zoe, please stop this. This isn’t you. Do you remember David Jones? Do you remember Astrid? Do you remember Hector? Do you remember when Gabriel helped you? Do you remember when Jones helped you get your memories back? (Zoe opens her eyes and sees Jones behind King Platinum) Zoe: J- Jo- Jo- Jones? You’re here for me all of this time? Oh my God, it is you!!! Jones: Zoe, you’re back! (opening his arms) Come here, let me give you a- Zoe: But wait! Isn’t that the shield and purple man near you still stuck in a struggle? I- I- I’ll try to... Jones: No, let me handle this. (King Platinum moves away from Zoe and starts to block many of the reflected punches, breaking Jones’ arms a bit and sending him back) (Martine charges at Rupert preparing to attack, but she gets trapped a large bubble that appeared out of nowhere. Martine pops the bubble with her sword, but a volley of bubbles send her up to the sky) Martine: Bubbles? Really, cowards? Try to pick up a real fight! (Martine jumps down and slices another volley of bubbles at her. Bubbles start to appear everywhere near Martine, who is agitated and frustrasted of this event) Rupert: (holding a bubble wand) These aren’t any type of normal bubbles, they are made of air, enough to blow you away to the sky! And I added a secret ingredient. (Martine tries to slice a bubble in half, but it explodes, blasting her to a few more bubbles. Martine tries to cut more of them, but they explode too and blast her all the way to the ground) THUD!!!!! Rupert: Well, I guess that settles it. Let’s go check on Martine to see if she’s... Martine: (floating and clapping) Bravo! Oh, bravo! You’ve really outdone yourself, Winchester! As a reward for surviving this far, you will now see one of my special moves! Agility Gear! (Martine lands and jumps very high, revealing six afterimages of herself. Rupert starts throwing multiple rocks and knives at Martine and her afterimages, who seemingly teleport and come closer to Rupert) Rupert: Speed Gear! (throws more projectiles) (As Martine dives down with her afterimages, they dodge the projectiles and ready their swords. Gloria arrives and tries to punch Martine, but the latter notices and kicks Gloria and stabs her along with her afterimages) Martine: AURE, AURE, AURE!!! (The armor breaks and Gloria is sent flying to a fence outside the carousel. She crashes and heavily breaths) Martine: (pointing her sword) Inutile, inutile, inutile! You’ve wasted your speed on attempting to charge at me with your shields! What you throw at me wouldn’t matter in the slightest! Lord ROZETTA would know better if you didn’t try to meddle in her plans! Now with your defeat, (raises her sword) I sentence you with a mercy killing! (Rupert fires his lever-action rifle to the ground, getting her attention. He then throws the rifle and strikes her several times with his clackerballs, but Martine appears behind him and has the sword near his neck) Martine: Didn’t you forget? I’m way faster than you! Not even an old man can defeat a young woman who has more skill than you!! Rupert: (smiles) Think again. (Martine prepares to swing her sword at Rupert’s neck, but she is suddenly blasted up into the air by a bunch of bubbles) Rupert: I’ve intended to make this shot so I can lead you into my trap! The older, the wiser. Martine: Nice try, Monsieur Winchester, but I now have the high ground thanks to you! Gloria: Wait, does that mean...? (Martine dives down again and lands on one of the bubbles Rupert created and bounces. She flips and spins behind Rupert and prepares to strike. Rupert grabs his rifle and fires more rounds at Martine and switches to his clackerballs. Martine dashes through the bullets, breaking them without any damage to her body and clashes with Rupert. As Rupert starts blocking his weak points, Martine spots his stomach being exposed) Martine: HA! YOU’RE STOMACH IS WIDE OPEN!!! (Martine quickly stabs Rupert’s hand, disarming him, and goes for his stomach, but Zoe appears and gets stabbed in his stead. As Zoe starts to spill out blood from her mouth, Martine sneers and starts slashing Zoe many times) Martine: Well, I guess you’re little friend had to ruin this party. (charging) But this doesn’t mean that our fight is over, NOW DIE!!! (Zoe begins to regenerate from her wounds as a bladed projectile forms in Zoe’s stomach. As Martine jumps and prepares to kill Rupert, the projectile manages to hit Martine’s head, reflecting the damage inflicted on Zoe back. Martine, now with a purple spore exposed on her head, tries to finish off Zoe, but the slashes come right back to Martine, hitting her several times and pushing her off Zoe’s range. As the final strikes are about to kill Martine, a suit of armor flies by and pushes her out of the way, taking the reflected final slashes for her) Narrator: Suddenly, as the spore started to reach out of Martine’s head, her independent thoughts have sparked and became barely clear as a cloudy day. This blue armor seems very familiar to her, but she cannot determine who was inside of it. It could be a tech expert who tried to save her, or a best friend that could sacrificing their life for the sake of her life, with the latter being a reminder of someone else over five months ago... Martine: R- R- Ri- Rita? You’ve came to... Rita’s Voice: Martine! Martine! Martine, can you hear me? Martine: (turns around) What the...? Rita: (with a megaphone) Don’t worry, Martine! You have to stay calm and land on your feet! The Team: RITA?!?!?! Rupert: I knew that all along... I’m just playing it cool. (As Martine falls, she turns her body to land on her feet, with Rupert’s bubbles appearing to save her. Martine’s savior also falls too, but they crash to the ground. Diane comes to the scene and helps up the savior) Diane: Rita, who’s inside your armor? Rita: Wait, somebody found my armor and didn’t tell me?! (The savior takes off their helmet, revealing Cathy) Cathy: Hey Chief. Hey Rita. And next you are going to say, “Cathy? How did you stole my armor?” Rita: Cathy? How did you stole my armor? And why are you predicting other people’s lines? Cathy: Sorry, bad habit. And also, I found one of your armors in that lab you have and decided to do a test drive, but... it didn’t really worked out. By the way, how is Zoe alive? Jones: No reason. Anyways, it good to have my three good friends back. It felt like that God wanted to give them a second chance. But I have one thing to tell you, Cath. How do you Rita’s alive? Cathy: (taking off armor) I knew Rita is going to do something to save herself, so I tracked down her cloning machine. Rita: (facepalms) Great, now everybody knows. Since you guys found out, I will explain everything. Whenever I die, a new clone comes back to life and has the same memories as me. They then go to where I died and everything goes to normal until I die again, in which the cycle repeats. Rook: Rita, whatever you do, don’t shoot yourself. We have a friend to save and a moment to celebrate your and Zoe’s return. (Hector arrives to an unconscious Martine, whimpering near her. Rita picks him up and pets him) Rita: Hey Hector. It’s good to see you again after five months! Don’t worry about Martine. We’ll help her out. (Rupert inspects Martine’s head and sees a spore on her brain) Rupert: What the hell? A spore somehow managed to be in Martine’s brain. Could this be her Stand? Jones: I don’t think so. That Stand must be controlling Martine the whole time. If we try to remove it from Martine’s brain, it might kill us and her. With my King Platinum’s precision, I can pull it out myself. Zoe: No, wait! I don’t want to stand here seeing my boyfriend be like this! I- I- I wanted to redeem myself for murdering Dr Vega and for being a scapegoat to DreamLife’s horrific plans. Let me do it, Jones. I’m tired of standing here after going through all of this torture! I will save Martine after what you guys did for me. Jones: Zoe... I can’t disagree with you, and I’m proud of how you became strong after going through so much recently. Do what you have to do... (Zoe nods and smiles. As Jones leaves, Zoe prepares to pull the Stand out of Martine’s brain. Violet Passion notices this and tries to use its tentacles to reach Zoe’s arm, but her telekinetic powers keep hold of the Stand while she continues to pull it out. When Violet Passion is halfway out, Zoe crushes the Stand’s tentacles and safely pulls it out of Martine’s brain before throwing it away. Gloria sees the Stand go to the ground and readies her shields) Gloria: (punching Violet Passion) HORA!!! (The blast from Gloria’s shields fully disintegrates Violet Passion, freeing Martine from her curse. The coroner’s head starts to heal as paramedics arrive and take Martine away. Rita arrives to check on Martine) Martine: Rita, you are truly back... I missed you... Rita: I missed you too, Martine. Just sleep for now. I need to get my armor back to the lab. (Rita leaves and sees many of her colleagues surprised and happy of her return. Amir approaches her and gives her a box of cupcakes) Amir: Here, after going through all of this trouble of saving the city, I think you deserve them. Rita: (grabs the box) Thanks dude, but I think Martine deserves them more after going through these crazy events today. She’s like that swordsman we’re unable to beat as he’s too fast and crazy until he stepped on a landline. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to get my armor. Zoe Kusama; Destructive Power: E, Speed: C, Range: E, Durability: C, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A (Martine is seen sleeping in a hospital bed with many of her friends comforting her. She wakes up and finds Rita holding Hector, Rook, Jones, Amir, Rupert, Cathy, Alex, Gabriel, Zoe, Jasper, Gloria, Grace, and Diane holding gifts) Martine: (hugs Rita) Oh my God! First you’re back and you have gifts for me? I thought you were gone forever! Rita: I will never leave you Martine! Not even in death! It hard to believe this, but is it that you really met ROZETTA today? Martine: (shedding tears) I did... When I first saw her, she was at that memorial wearing different clothes. She had those glowing blue eyes, indigo tips, and somehow a black spirit next to her that somehow gave me those powers impossible for me to handle! It almost feels as if we’re facing Death’s gaze. Diane: I know how you feel, Martine. But what matters now is that you’re safe from harm. You need to get some rest while I put you on... Martine: No! I’m not holding back like a coward anymore, not after what Rita sacrificed for me and the city! Because of Daniels, we lost good people during our quest to stop her evil plans, like Rupert and Mia and Zoe and Jake and Rita, who were nothing but all victims to her war she started! I can take a human life being taken naturally, but taking one in their own hands is unforgivable!! Rook: Martine’s right, if we want to truly win this war, we must end what Denise started, by stopping her one and only surviving creation known as ROZETTA. She’s been after us for so long and we’re ready to make things right again. Jones: I’m with Rook. Grace: I’m with Rook. Gloria: I’m with Rook. Gabriel: And we’re all here together. Diane: (sighs) Alright, if you insist. I will contact you if needed and some of my loyal men with you. Regiment 101 Commander: No need, we’ll handle this. Seeing how much of a danger ROZETTA is, we’re sending many of our best soldiers to sweep through the city to find any of ROZETTA’s agents willing to kill any of you. We’ll be right here on your doorstep if you need us... Cathy: Hey guys, while you’re talking, I have some codes from a anonymous “F.E.” He just sent us coordinates of ROZETTA’s hideout. Jones: Coordinates? Where do they lead to? Cathy: I know them! That hideout is in Newmark. ROZETTA possibly built it many years ago. Amir: Then let’s prepare what we need and get there by tomorrow! (As the team leaves the hospital, ROZETTA is seen looking through a mirror seeing the team. She then feels her neck) ROZETTA: Somehow, the cops managed to mangle my carotid artery by destroying part of my Stand. And they are ready to strike if needed, which must be a foil and part of my plans. All they wanted was a fight, knowing that it will end Denise’s reign once and for all, but I have nothing to do with this wretched witch... And at this time, I will show Secret Agent Rook that Heaven will always arrive no matter at what time or what action he does to completely stop it. Show me what you got GPD... I’ll be waiting... NAME: Eyes of Heaven, USER: ROZETTA; Destructive Power: ?, Speed: ?, Range: ?, Durability: ?, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: ? (Nathan is seen in a old factory looking at a flying jet outside. He turns away and looks at several dummies with Rook’s face taped on them. Angry, Nathan charges up a black ball of energy and prepares to fire at them) KABOOOOMMMM!!!! To be continued... Category:Blog posts